


Birthday Celebrations

by AnotherIcarus



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherIcarus/pseuds/AnotherIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick hasn't had a lot of practice planning for humans' birthdays - but he will certainly try for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/gifts).



> Fic based of an RP scenario with Cocobunny, written for her birthday. Dick is an incubus with a newly acquired soul, and Jason is a resigned priest, annnd they're married. That's about all you need to know.

"Can we take a bath together, Father?" Dick purred from the doorway, still looking sleepy and content from a mid-day nap. It was their shared day off - Dick from the bookstore, Jason from his charity work - and they'd ended up going out early to wander downtown as they often did if they had the afternoon completely free. They'd returned, playful and needy and when Dick had fallen asleep after a thorough, careful session of lovemaking (Dick had never ceased to get this soft little smile, like it was a new and surprising thing, when Jason called it that), Jason had stayed awake, had cooked some lunch - had showered and gotten ready for their reservation.

That included wearing his formalwear, twitching his tie a bit. Really, he'd never really learned to care for them - they still felt too tight, too suffocating, but dear Lord, did the things that Dick know to do with ties make it worth it.

He had once said it was like the ribbon when it came to unwrapping Jason. Jason had returned that he really hoped Dick didn't just see him as a present.

"A bath? Dick, we've got an hour before we need to be at the restaurant." Jason chuckled, looking at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who made the reservations.” He mumbled, grinning, before tilting his head. Shrugged the sleeve off of his shoulder in an attempt to look appealing as ever. “Doesn't that mean that we can take a bath?" Dick padded over, a pout forming and he draped his hands around Jason's waist. "We'll be quick."

"Saying _you'll_  be quick about us being naked together, in water, is like saying that Wally won't rush through the donuts in the morning, just this once." Jason smiled, kissing him softly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Would've been nicer if you'd slept too." Dick said before leaning in, kissing him again - a bit more softly, slowly. Jason could tell he was still trying to wake up. "Come on, let's take a bath. You can put all that on again, after." A hand lifted, spun a bit around Jason's tie, tangling around it.

"How about after, instead?" A compromise. Jason could hope that it worked, and let his lips trail over his husband's cheek. "We'll be able to take our time, then. Candles, even?" He smiled.

The demon's eyes lit up a bit. Victory. "Candles? We have more?"

"We can pick up some while we're out. Now go on and get ready. I don't want us to be late." Jason kissed him again, and then patted his ass. Remember, something -nice-."

"You offend me, Jay. Since when do I own anything that isn't _nice_?"

"Fine, fine. Just go shower. I'll be out here."

Silence for a moment. Dick was thinking something over, and then offered a brilliant smile. "How about I take a bath and you wash my hair?"

Jason didn't miss a beat. "You've tried that one before. Took me half a day for those clothes to dry off."

"Fine. I'll be out in a while." Dick stole another kiss- he ended up pressing in close, squeezing one of Jay's shoulders, and just about when Jason was about to give in - damn the demon and just what sort of things he could convince him with with so little effort - Dick pulled away. Bastard. Then he danced away from Jason's grip.

The bedroom door clicked shut, and Jason sighed in relief, sitting on the nearest piece of furniture. So close. So very close to giving in. And then they would have been late to dinner which-

Well, if Jason wanted to be late to his own birthday dinner, that was his choice, wasn't it? Not that he actually wanted to be – the restaurant they were going to was always so full of reservations that he knew Dick had been planning this outing for a while now, even if he denied it. It was touching, really. They could be late some other night.

One of the major bonuses of being married – there was always time for things they both wanted. Needed.

A while later, though, and Dick still hadn't emerged from the bedroom. They had time – a glance at the clock confirmed that - so Jason wasn't really harried. Still, he was curious.

The incubus, while he could be the slightest bit vain when it suited him (he wore it like some people wore a fine strand of pearls, and Jason honestly couldn't ask for him any other way), hardly ever took this much time to get ready for a date.

"What's taking you so long?" Jason knocked on the door to their bedroom, chuckling.

"Just a few more minutes," came the reply.

Jason sighed. "I'm coming in." He warned, before opening the door up, peering inside. "Now-"

Dick glanced over at him from the closet's mirror, still bear naked. The sleeve of one of his shirts was held loosely in his hand, and he promptly dropped it. A pout was aimed in Jason's direction. "I can't make up my mind," he said as a way of explanation, as baffling as it was, before the incubus's attention flicked back to the closet.

"On?" Jason prompted - he knew more information was forthcoming, but if he could hurry it up just a little bit, it would make it that much easier for them to make their reservations.

"Well, gender, mostly. I can't decide if I would rather come to the restaurant as Mrs. Todd or Mr. Todd." Dick smiled a bit, looking down at the ring that hung on his finger. "I've never had a last name before. I like it," he supplied, as if they were still newlyweds. Four years later, Dick still marveled at the little things about married life.

Jason always found it endearing.

"....You can't decide if you want to go as a man or a woman?" Jason repeated. Years of being together, and yet the little quirks of loving - being _married_  to a shapeshifter never ceased to amaze him. He laughed, then, and stepped closer to Dick, covering his hand with his own. "Well, if it helps, I married _you_. The fact that you can turn into a woman is nice but... you're the _man_  I love."

Dick seemed to chew this over for a moment, silent. Satisfied with whatever he had come up with, he smiled. "Mr. and Mr. Todd it is, then." He turned his hand in Jason's grip, lacing their fingers together just lightly. "I'll be out in a few?"

"You don't sound too sure of that," Jason chuckled, and slipped his hand from Dick's, walking around him and sitting on the edge of the bed. Well, if that wasn't an attractive view of the husband. Carefully carved lines where his shoulder blades met, a line forming to where his ass was, and what an _ass_. That view would never get old.

Sometimes Jason really appreciated what a miracle it had been that he'd resisted stepping down from the church for so long as he had. Dick hadn't made it easy, and sharing a living space had only made it more difficult, no matter how at peace he had been with his celibacy before.

"Are you just going to check me out while I dress?" Dick was watching him in the mirror. On came a dress shirt, and he buttoned it easily, without hardly needing to look.

"Does it distract you? I know you don't really worry about doing that to me." Jason grinned.

On came a pair of dress slacks, no underwear - Jason swallowed hard, and once more cursed at how well Dick knew him. The demon tugged the hem up over his ass, and then closed the fly. "Yeah, well, you're used to me watching you like I want to eat you up. You keep looking at me like that, and I might just say to hell with dinner reservations." Dick glanced over his shoulder at him, and winked. "Maybe instead I'll give a repeat performance of that strip dance. Remember that?"

Heat rose to Jason's cheeks. Not embarrassment, not really. Even now though, memories of those first few cracks Dick had made in his defense did nothing but get his mind going.

He had a demon sitting in his lap, then, and a tie pressed into the palm of his hand. "You're getting distracted." Dick smiled, and pressed the pad of his finger to Jason's lips.

His tongue darted out automatically, licked the pad, and disappeared.

" _Very_  distracted, Father," Dick amended. "Can you do my tie? You've always been faster at it." A pretty little smile, as though he was clueless, blameless, for the variety of thoughts, ideas, _images_  running through his partner's mind.

"Sure. Then just get off, okay?"

"Sure we'll have time for that, Jay?" It was a smart little quip. It was also accompanied by a little rock of Dick's hips against his own, and Jason's fingers fumbled just slightly. An oversight quickly fixed, and the tie was in perfect order momentarily.

"Regrettably, no. Maybe-"

"After dinner?" The grin was exactly the sort of thing Jason had wanted to avoid. The sort of grin that revealed just what was on Dick's mind, and how badly he just wanted to stay here and thoroughly undo all that Jason had very carefully put into place as far as dressing.

"Yeah. After dinner. Sounds good to me, don't you agree?" And damn him, too. It wasn't like Dick was entirely at fault at this point, not when Jason deliberately put his hands at the curve of Dick's ass, squeezed.

The lapful of demon practically purred, and pressed a heavy kiss to his lips, making it clear exactly how much he was looking forward to after dinner. His hand slipped down between them, to the juncture of Jason's legs - rubbed then squeezed, and up Dick went, standing and in search of his shoes.

Jason gave a frustrated groan.

Dick only laughed.

\---

Dinner was great - Dick hadn't really expected any less. Jason liked to put on the act like he knew nothing about splurging every once in a while, but the man appreciated how Dick knew all the best places in town, despite only straying into town a decade or so ago.

Ever since meeting Jason, ever since deciding that seducing a priest sounded like fun.

Well, he hadn't expected to marry the man. He hadn't expected a lot of things that had happened since meeting him - really, he still got sick sometimes, when his body once more tried to reject the soul that Dick was convinced Jason had everything to do with him getting.

He had ordered the steak - it wasn't _just_  steak, it had had a full line of text for a name, and it had garlic butter and onion and was one of those high-class things that he just took every pleasure in enjoying. Jason had ordered shrimp scampi, and if they kept stealing bites off the other's fork, well, noone had better complain about a married couple being a bit sickeningly in love.

The food was delicious, they had a bottle of good Merlot opened and in an ice bucket to chill. A band was tucked into the corner, playing a mix of jazz and classics for the diners. There was a little room in front of the band - room to dance, which pleased him to see. Outings with Jason were always nice, always enough to warm him and make him just want to hold his husband still and kiss him and whisper declarations in his ear - but there was something so comfortable, reminiscent about outings where they could dance a while.

Jason understood that. It had gone unspoken, but therein laid understanding between them.

Jason leaned over, delicately plucked the piece of cut steak off his fork. "You're tempting me to just sit here and feed you, you know," Dick said, and smiled.

"You'd just get food all over." Jason didn't miss a beat. "Enjoying yourself?"

"How couldn't I with you with me?" Dick grinned. He had booked a booth for the two of them, a curved one, and they were nestled up comfortably at the center of the half-circle, hardly any room between them. It was comfortable, it was warm. Dick rested his head briefly on Jason's shoulder.

"You picked out the perfect place." Jason had turned his head just enough to look at him, smiled. His lips just barely curved, but it carried love and warmth, and Dick just narrowly avoided the urge to kiss him again.

"I'm glad you like it." Instead, Dick lifted his head just a bit, set his fork down in favour of brushing Jason's hair away from his ear. He whispered, then, lips brushing the outer shell of his ear. The human beside him shivered pleasantly. "I hoped you would." A beat, and he smiled, resisted the urge to trace his teeth along the curve of his priest's ear. That could always wait - if there was one time Dick would not be indecent, it was meal time. "I love you, you know."

Just like that, he withdrew from teasing Jason's ear, and picked his fork back up. They were nearly done with dinner.

"I know," Jason chuckled, and wasn't that just so like him? A sip of wine, and then his eyes lit up as the next song started being played. "Remember this?" He nudged Dick gently, looking at him.

"Hm?" Unhelpfully. The demon finished his bite of steak, before lifting his head slightly. "Remember what?"

"The _song_ ," Jason explained a bit impatiently. He scooted away from Dick a bit and held out his hand. "It's that first song we danced to."

"But-"

"After we'd gotten together, I mean," Jason chuckled. "I remember like it was yesterday. Can we?"

There was no hesitation. Dick took his hand, squeezed it slightly, and starting climbing out of their booth, Jason following from the other side, bridging their hand over the table. Once they were up, Dick pulled him after, picking up his pace a bit as he headed for the dance floor - it was a long song, granted, but he wanted dance as long as they were able. Jason knew the feeling, understood it.

The dancefloor was empty when they got up, and even so, Dick pulled him close as though it was packed. Jason leaned in close as well, draping his arms around Dick's shoulders - and smiled at the familiar weight of his husband's arms around his waist. They swayed together, turned - it wasn't the sort of song you danced swing to, certainly not in a fine restaurant like they were in.

Dick smiled gently at him, kissed his cheek. "I remember this now," he confirmed. He watched Jason's face for a moment, before resting his head on Jason's shoulder. "Well, in fact. You have to remember-"

"You have a lot of memories to shift through. I know." Jason laughed, closing his eyes. In his mind, they were at the Ritz again, slow dancing the night away, relishing in the comfort that had come when they had finally come to terms that what they had was not to be denied.

When _Dick_  had come to terms with that.

"I love you, you know," Jason echoed from earlier, and smiled softly, releasing Dick's shoulders with one hand in favor of threading it through his hair. The strands resisted briefly, before giving up the little bit of effort Dick had put into making them behave.

Dick huffed - but it was only masking a laugh. "Took me ages to do my hair, bastard."

"Oh please." Jason mocked. "If you're throwing a fit now, I can't wait to hear the earful you'll give me once I've really got my hands on it."

"It's fine then. I just wanted to make it through dessert looking like a valuable member of society."

"You? Perish the thought." Jason laughed - and then jolted when Dick squeezed his ass. "What was that about acting like a valuable member of society?" He hissed.

"Oh, I never said anything about _acting_  like one. Would you rather I spank you, birthday boy?" Dick straightened up a bit as the band slowed to a finish, a charming smile on his lips, as if the threat – promise, tantalizing _idea_  had never come from him. He leaned in, instead, his own hand finding purchase in Jason's hair, twisting, tangling and gripping it, and kissed him firmly. Jason's own hands only gripped tighter at Dick's shoulder blades, holding him close. It was one of those kisses that left Jason breathless and needy and feeling like he could take on anything in the world.

And then Dick pulled away a bit when he knew his human needed to breath, but didn't back off. They were occupying the center of the dancefloor - couples were moving around them as the band begun a more upbeat number - and Jason really felt like they were the center of the world for a brief moment. He smiled, and Dick smiled back, eyes on each other, existing in the same space and time and breathing the same air.

"Happy birthday, Jason," Dick murmured after a moment.

\---

They stumbled into the penthouse a little after midnight, more than a little cheerful and more than a little tipsy. Jason reached for him, leaning back on the door to close it, and satisfied with the solid click it made, earned his reward of a handful of his husband. Dick pressed up against him, sandwiching him against the door, and their lips meet in the first of a multitude of heavy kisses. Jason's lips were dry and they stuck a bit to Dick's - not that he minded. Dick just made a pleased little sound and curled his hands around Jason's cheeks.

Jason returned with a solid grip on Dick's ass, cupping the curve and pulling him flush up against him. He moaned when Dick ground up against him, hot heavy erection pressed into Jason's thigh.

Dress clothes - right. They needed to get out of them.

Not that that wasn't originally the plan anyway.

"Bed?" He mumbled between kisses, before Dick swallowed his breath again, fingers inching towards and finding Jason's hairline, working their way through it.

"You're tired?" Dick pulled away just slightly, pouted. "Cause I don't know, Jason, you're getting old, but your buddy sure doesn't feel-"

"I meant so we don't screw over the custom suits you insisted we get."

Silence for a moment, and then Dick peeled off of him, flashing a smile that belonged more in a magazine. "Gotcha. How about you go get undressed..." His hand reached out, played with Jason's tie a bit. He didn't yank the human around though, and just let his fingers get tangled in it. "And then you'll tell me exactly what you want me to do?"

Jason's mouth went dry. Something about the fact that Dick was an incubus first, lover second - it definitely gave him a finely honed edge when it came to this. He nodded a bit, and pulled Dick in for one last kiss. Dick tugged on his bottom lip a bit, and the idea of saying to hell with their clothes and just fucking him on the couch came to mind. He looked past Dick, at their fireplace. Played with the idea of taking enough of a timeout to get a fire going, just for the light - it'd be enough, just enough to cast a warm glow, enjoy a golden outline of his lover's body, and-

"Jason?" The smile Dick gave him was curious. "Whatever you're thinking we can do later... I really want the bed tonight," and images not of Jason's mind came to him, courtesy of his husband. Dick on his back in the center of their more than luxurious bed - Dick never did things part-way with comfort - Jason's hands gripping, pressing bruises into the curve of his hip- Dick whimpering and moaning and begging and there being no shortage of room for-

"Got it." Jason nodded dumbly, mouth still feeling a little dry with his sudden want.

"Good," Dick chuckled, releasing Jason's tie and brushing past him to lock the door. "I'll be in in a few, just going to hang up our coats."

Code for Jason to get at least somewhat undressed - he could do that. He walked into the bedroom and had already undone his tie, tossing it on the dresser - the suit's jacket joined it moments later. One shoe was toed off, then the other.

His shirt was halfway unbuttoned when warm hands slipped around his waist.

"Let me," Dick said softly, laying a kiss to the back of Jason's neck. He shivered and surrendered, covering Dick's hands loosely with his own as his husband went down the line, unbuttoning each with precision that come only with so much practice.

Jason always tried not to think of just how much practice. He turned in Dick's arms when the shirt finally slithered to the floor, and kissed him again. " _You_  are much too overdressed."

"Well, then maybe you should make me fix that." Dick grinned, and gently pushed Jason to the bed, where he sat when the bed hit the back of his knees.

Jason watched. He was good at that. Dick had ensured he had gotten his fair share of practice before they had ever gotten together, and even now- God forgive him, there was something entrancing about watching Dick walk - no, no, _saunter_  closer. He leaned back a bit, resting his weight on his palms on the neatly made bed, and watched as Dick teased the buttons of his own shirt open. Inevitably, his eyes kept wandering to the glint of gold on Dick's ring – enjoying that little reminder that whatever happened here, it was only his.

That Dick had completely surrendered himself to Jason – and that the same held true for the reverse.

"Any requests, Father?" Dick tilted his head a bit, smiled, moved just a little forward so his leg brushed Jason's knee.

"Go slow. I can watch you all day," Jason confessed, chuckling.

Dick didn't respond verbally, but the smile only grew, and he let the final buttons come undone - the shirt only held up by the still done tie. That was undone soon after though, the strip of fabric hanging loosely around Dick's neck and Jason just couldn't help himself.

He reached out, twined his hands around the ends, and tugged his lover - husband, partner, saviour in some twisted way, every bit that Dick teased that he was his - down for a kiss that Dick was all too happy to provide. The incubus kept his balance with his hands on Jason's bare shoulders, and the grip soon turned to a massage, a caress, and it was followed with the familiar, comfortable, little-too-heavy weight of Dick straddling his waist.

"Can I stop going slow tonight?" Dick murmured. Another kiss, followed by another, increasingly more needy. "I just want you too bad to go slow."

Jason had lost count of how many times they'd kissed tonight. Every one was like the first, was enough to steal breath, to make his fingers curl tight into Dick's hips and grip him tight. He rocked up a bit, and Dick moaned, softly but completely unabashed. "Yes. By all means, we can go slow some other time."

It was permission, more than permission. Dick pressed and pushed Jason back onto the mattress, following down onto him and kissing him more hungrily. Enough time for words. Words were for later, when they laid in moonlight, dressed only in sheets and each other's arms. Later, Jason would tease him about the promised bath. Later, they would slip into warm waters together, and perhaps then they would go slow. It was entirely possible - they had all night, after all.


End file.
